Oi, Christmas Carol
by herbutterflies
Summary: A white Christmas turns into a sandy Christmas with Australia's help.


**Notes: Don't own anything and thanks for reading :)**

**

* * *

**

_They both sat sitting on the bench, looking out over the park their breathe made clouds of fog that disappeared quickly. People walked past, families strolled past with Santa hats, laughing and enjoying the white Christmas. The squirrels moved quietly around the men, walking cautiously up to one before scurrying off again. One man sat shivering, looking bitter and cold, the man beside him relaxed and was outstretched on the seat._

_"Can't we move in mate? This is turning into brass monkey weather" The other man stopped stretching and looked to his companion. The man smirked to the other._

_"Can you not take the cold Australia, and here I was thinking that you were fearless?" Australia shivered and mumbled._

_"Yeah, but I can't take the negatives degrees" Australia pulled his hands into his pockets, "Next year it's Christmas at my place"_

_"Alright then" America said, "It's a date"_

_The two men sat looking out over the park, the trees covered in snow and the light breeze making Australia shiver into America._

The two men sat again on the sandy beach, looking out over the waves and the sea, the light breeze now refreshing rather than cooling them to a ice cube. One was sprawled on the sand, eyes closed and soaking in every second of the sun. The other sat next to the man, slowly turning pink in the sun. The beach was packed around them, families sat enjoying the sun and the Christmas day.

"Can we move in yet Australia?" America moaned, swaying slightly everything seemed to be getting warmer and warmer.

"Not yet mate, ain't it beaut? The sun, the surf and the sand, all of it makes for a brill Christmas"

"It's over 100 degrees, what are you talking about" America groaned "This is not Christmas, this is a heat wave, where is the snow?"

"America, it isn't about where you are that makes the Christmas season, it's about who you are with" Australia sat up, brushing off the sand from his body he held a hand out for the other man. "Come on mate, let's go swimming"

America thought about what the man had said, nodding he grabbed the Aussie's hand, "What about the sharks"

"Leave them to me"

America trusted Australia to an extent, he trusted the other man to support him and be there when he needed but he was yet to trust him when it came to the sea. Maybe it was the fact that Australia has some of the world's deadliest creatures, or maybe it was the facts and figures about he's beaches and swimmers being taken. However Australia was the opposite, he was confident and almost fishlike in the water. Holding Australia's hand America was led deeper into the wide blue, each wave passing them by making the other man's smile grow wider and wider.

The ocean pushed them back to the shore, America stayed on the edge of the water watching as Australia got out and walked over to their spot on the beach. The heat dried him off quickly, standing up he could see Australia waving back at him, walking back over to the other man he felt his feet set on fire, he walked fast across the sand trying to look like it wasn't affecting him.

Getting back to the towels there now sat another man with Australia, they looked similar but he could tell the differences between the two.

"Oi, New Zealand this is my mate America. America this is New Zealand" America looked closer at the other man and gave a smile.

Sitting back in the shade of a palm tree the three men looked over the beach, the people were still there and the heat was still pounding down on them, no relief even in the shade.

"Did you bring the ham bro?" New Zealand asked, Australia nodded and handed over the meat to the other man.

"Ham?" America asked, "Where is the turkey?"

"Turkey, sure, there's that too but it gets expensive, now ham. Ham is where it's at" Australia said, staring at the cold meat America gave it a try.

"Is it time for the presents bro?" New Zealand asked staring at the pile of gifts to one edge of the table.

"Right then, let's get this cooking with gas" Australia said, leaning off the edge he bent over and picked up the gifts, placing them in front of himself he grabbed on and checked the tag smiling to himself. He looked up and passed the gift over to the other man, America smiling and quickly opened the present. Looking inside the small bundle of fur opened its eyes and stared back at him. A small tail unrolled itself and fell out of the box, the creature standing upright and rubbed it's face with its paw.

"What is it?"

"It's a wallaby mate, thought that with the squirrels and what not you might like it" Australia smiled, the wallaby looked over to the man and bounded over. The wallaby moved close to Australia, leaning forward it rubbed it's fur to his hand, the man giving a smile.

"See, this is what Christmas is about mates, it's not about the gifts but about the joy"


End file.
